


Words Like A Gun

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anniversary, Cheating, Divorce, Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Antepones tu aflicción a cualquier trato benigno que alguien te quiera ofrecer en esas fechas, pero no te importa, eres egoísta, mereces serlo. También eres estúpido, no obstante entendiste que perdió relevancia, aceptando que no puedes cambiar el pasado, ni desvanecer esos seis años de magullado matrimonio. Porque el tatuaje con su nombre implantado en el corazón te impedía ver con claridad.En donde Peter debe sobrellevar el peso de un matrimonio y desecho, y en donde Tony no quiere cooperar.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Words Like A Gun

* * *

Con los ojos pulsantes en lágrimas, te inundas de más tabaco, el humo logra penetrar débilmente en esa bruma de dolor, asesinando por un momento la crueldad de sus actos. Te lástima por en medio de los ojos y en la punta color grana de tu nariz, que se intoxica con el tenue aroma del whisky.

Febrero había sido un mes inerte, por los alabeados días encinta de los recuerdos que habitan, y la cólera que burbujea todavía en el centro de tu estómago.

A veces deseas estar muerto, a veces deseas que él lo esté, seguramente el fútil intento de hombre está bebiendo vino del cuello de su CEO después de haber disfrazado una sórdida follada de "hacer el amor". Como él hizo contigo.

Aprietas la quijada, tanto que escuchas como rechinan tus dientes, y contienes las lágrimas, asegurándote de que no se le dote de más propiedades tuyas, convenciéndote de que no lo merece.

No puedes evitarlo, él lo sabe, Quentin lo sabe, May lo sabe y tus amigos lo saben, pero desearías que el desenlace fuera diferente, que la hecatombe en los huesos llegara momentos después o nunca, y dejar atrás a ese personaje miserable que le llora a su marido infiel, y que tiene las agallas de engalanar tus carnes solo esos dos días.

Te maltratas más por mero masoquismo, y desempolvas esa vieja caja que guarda el anillo, ese que desde hace dieciocho meses dejaste de usar, y que exclusivamente guardas para recordarte lo insignificante que fuiste para él, tanto que probablemente ya esté buscando uno idéntico para Virginia.

Por pura mesura, te contienes de marcarle a Quentin, y pedirle que te haga olvidar entre pieles desnudas. Maldito el momento en el que le pediste estrictamente que no se acercara a tu casa, no quieres que te vea llorar por alguien más, alguien que no es él. No lo usarás como válvula de escape, no eres ese hombre, ya no.

Eres ese hombre que se propuso erradicar la sensación de abatimiento, esa que te pone enfermo, que hace que te duela la carne y transpires lágrimas de profunda pesadumbre y desolación. Sin embargo, sabes que no lo lograste, y que probablemente no lo consigas en un buen rato.

Antepones tu aflicción a cualquier trato benigno que alguien te quiera ofrecer en esas fechas, pero no te importa, eres egoísta, mereces serlo. También eres estúpido, no obstante entendiste que perdió relevancia, aceptando que no puedes cambiar el pasado, ni desvanecer esos seis años de magullado matrimonio. Porque el tatuaje con su nombre implantado en el corazón te impedía ver con claridad.

Te faltó perspicacia y alguien que te espabilara por medio de bofetadas, pero a todos los tildaste de paranoicos, de seres apáticos incapaces de entenderte.

Te advirtieron, sobre aviso no hay engaño, ¿Entonces por qué te sientes tan mal? Deseando no haber desoído las sospechas de May, de esas juntas que siempre se alargaban, y las reuniones con amigos que no existían. Deseando no haber rehuido de las palabras de Michelle, señalando esas opulentas fiestas de trabajo a las que nunca te llevó. Y los cuestionamientos de Ned, preguntándose por qué te la vivías encerrado en tu casa, oculto como Tony te pedía.

No te quería proteger, no eras su privada posesión que debía de estar resguardada, eras el aditamento que lo excluía de sobrenombres como "el mercader de la muerte" la estrategia barata para mantener su imagen de hombre que quiere sentar cabeza, pero el estorbo entre sus noches de alcohol y pasiones desenfrenadas.

No culpas a Virginia de esto, ella también fue engañada, incluso sientes pena por la mujer, a la que Tony también le deforma la conciencia.

El aroma a fragancia inglesa y espuma de aftershave aún no se extinguen por completo, incluso están demasiado frescas como para olvidarlo, creyendo que aspirando de la piel de Beck unos cortos segundos durante el orgasmo, suplantarías el olor a seis años de amor y cariño incondicional que, lastimosamente, también se antojó unilateral.

Pones especial énfasis en la lujuria bajo la primera capa de piel, tanto que da miedo, muerdes violentamente durante el acto y gritas lo más alto que puedes, en el fondo, deseando que Tony pueda escucharte y se entere de lo bien que la pasas en brazos de otro hombre.

El sexo se volvió intrascendente, pero necesario para atemperar las noches de desazón y profunda ansiedad, llevas el ritmo, te mueves como te place, rasguñas en un altercado contra su espalda y haces aquello que Tony nunca te dejó hacer, tú llevas la batuta, y que de bien se siente. No te importa pensar en ti, después en ti, y al último en ti, no ibas a procurar al nuevo intruso no solo en tu cuerpo sino en tu mente, no ibas a caer de nuevo, a pesar de que se pronostican intenciones buenas de su parte por todos lados.

Solo tu sabes el tipo de fracasado que se encubre tras el carácter empoderado y narcisista, ese que aparece en catorce de febrero, el día en que te pidió ser su novio, el día en el que convirtió tu dedo en Saturno y lo rodeó con un anillo, la fecha plagada de todos sus momentos importantes. Y no puedes con ello.

Te deshaces en pesadez, y luego alguien toca a tu puerta.

Debe ser Quentin, no puede ser otro, siempre tan atento a tus caprichos y haciéndose un profeta de lo que te acaece, detallista, pasional desobediente a las leyes que te rigen con tal de verte sonreír. Y tan bueno que te sientes mal por ser una mierda. Internamente, saboreando tus lágrimas hacia otro hombre como un nuevo tipo de deslealtad.

Pero nada te alerta sobre lo que aguarda del otro lado del picaporte, de el estallido de dolor rompiendo contra tu cuerpo, como un edificio que se derrumba. 

Y ahí estaba Tony, perfectamente desgraciado, malditamente infiel a los dos seres que lo quieren, contando los corazones entre Pepper y tú. Lleva un ramo de rosas en la mano, puedes numerar con los dedos las veces que te trajo flores fuera del noviazgo. Tu llevas una petición de divorcio entre las tuyas.

Saluda, nostálgico de pisar tu casa, lo sabes, te das cuenta en sus ojos apagados y la voz cansada, lo conoces demasiado bien, a veces desearías no hacerlo.

Le devuelves el gesto y recibes las flores con resquemor, acomodándolas en la mesa del centro, donde solían comer.

— ¿Como estás? — te dice el muy hijo de puta, ¿es acaso ésta esperando pacientemente por un "bien"? Ridículo hasta el tuétano, pero lo consientes y concedes con esas cuatro palabras.

Se arrastra por tu apartamento, tu rastreas sus movimientos e involuntariamente te empiezan chirriar los ojos. Maldita sea.

Exhalas dolor en mayúsculas, y te adentras más con él.

Se gira, incluso parece feliz, satisfecho con algo, y te preguntas como es que puede estar tan bien.

— ¿Tienes vino?

— Si

— Quiero y... te serviré un poco

Lo contemplas corriendo hacia los licores, inclusive recuerda donde los guardas, mientras a oscuras, tomas el sobre, uno que debiste darle hace mucho.

Regresa y te ofrece la copa, rellena hasta donde te gusta, y le das un trago, dando gracias, al tiempo que sonríes, consiente de que te observa, mientras la tomas y hasta el primer sorbo.

Se tratan cara a cara, frente uno a otro, como si nada pasara, o, al menos así lo refleja en Tony.

Intentas hablar pero las sílabas se atoran, luego miras el sobre, con la tensión incontrolable que se acumula desde la mandíbula hasta los hombros y clavículas.

Él te conoce, sabe que necesitas hablar, que requieres de unas cuantas palabras, así que sutilmente te persuade con sus pupilas atentas, a invocar las oraciones.

De vuelta miras el sobre y lo extiendes hasta sus manos.

— Y-yo umm...es para ti

Lo toma, alegre gracias a la ignorancia, sientes pena por él, por su expresión relajada segundos antes de abrirlo.

— Uh, tiene mi nombre ¿Son notas de amor?

No responde, solo esperas la bomba, el estallido. Y luego llega.

Se queda mirando, como dándole contexto a lo que piden los documentos, y posteriormente te escudriña a ti, dejando danzar minutos desesperantes de estática ansiedad.

Lo ves atónito y anonadado por cada poro, siempre creíste que estaba listo, después de todo, él los condujo hasta aquí.

— Es...es...una...petición de divorcio — sentencia, renuente a atraparte con sus ojos, probablemente culposos y angustiados en proporciones iguales.

Tragas fuerte, alejándote de ahí, moviendo el cuerpo para aligerar la carga de tensión encapsulándolos.

— Si amm uh...era el...el siguiente paso en todo esto — tratas de explicar, supusiste que se aclaraba por si mismo — tranquilo, será fácil, es decir, debería ser fácil — comienzas a caminar por la habitación sin sobrepasarte del perímetro fijo que tu creaste — no tenemos bienes compartidos, tampoco hijos así que dudo que necesitemos abogados, así que...relativamente debería ser sencillo

Tony parece sumido en inquietantes cavilaciones, sumergido en su siguiente paso, intentando descifrarte, por momentos te decepciona que esto no lo haya esperado.

— Pero...yo no quiero esto...

Deseas creerle, caer de rodillas te haría bien, pero te prometiste a ti, y a tu futuro con Quentin dejar de envolverte entre sus farsas.

— Bueno pero... — te encojes de hombros, casi por instinto — tampoco quieres estar casado y...¿Qué es eso? — apuntas a una caja color rojo, que resalta en el sofá de cuero negro.

Él te la entrega, vislumbras un atisbo de fe en sus ojos al hacerlo y vuelves a retroceder.

Con manos trémulas desempacas el contenido, conmovido por el oro reflectante que hallas ahí en forma de cadena.

— Esperaba poder reivindicarme — pronuncia, tonos cálidos pero incoherentes que por un momento te ponen a reír tras la sombra de congoja.

Te cubres el rostro, arrastrando un par de lágrimas con los dedos, sin dejar de encontrarlo disparatado.

— Gracias, en serio pero... espero que entiendas que esto no va solucionar nada ¿cierto?

El frunce los labios y analiza el sobre de nuevo, casi decepcionado de tu respuesta. Entonces pregunta;

— ¿Por qué no lo consultarte conmigo?

No sabes que decir, pero te esfuerzas por hablar y que tu firmeza sea contundente y segura.

— Bueno, no es como que nos viéramos frecuentemente estos últimos meses

— ¿Y es por eso que tomas la decisión así nada más? — luce ofendido, pero tu sabes que en fondo está herido.

— ¿Que pensabas que iba a ocurrir? Incluso aunque nos hubiéramos reunido, y lo habláramos con galletitas y té llegaríamos a este punto — dices señalando el sobre y el deprimente contenido.

— Pero no quiero esto

— ¿Y que esperabas que yo pensará? Estas viviendo con Pepper — recalcas más alto, subrayando lo obvio.

— Oh ¿Así que de eso se trata? Tú estás saliendo con Beck y jamás te lo he echado en cara

— ¡Por qué me abandonaste! — esta vez expresate en medio de un grito beligerante, y sin embargo incontrolable en partes iguales — y no te lo estoy echando en cara, te estoy dando los motivos por lo que pienso que no funcionamos y deberíamos divorciarnos

— ¡Y por eso estoy aquí! ¡El día de nuestro aniversario intentando arreglar las cosas y que funcionen!

— Oh, entonces supongo que ya terminaste con Pepper ¿Cierto?

Su silencio te dio la respuesta, acrecentando el dolor, frustrado de que no haya sido un ataque falible.

— ¿Siquiera le dijiste que estás casado?

De nuevo te responde con gélido silencio, entendiendo que no tiene intenciones de nada nuevo, simplemente te quiere ahí, en su caja de cristal.

— Lo haré — promete lo de siempre, casi que puedes escuchar el guion en tu mente — Peter, lo haré...

— ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando me vuelva a tragar tus mentiras y pongas otra isla a mi nombre?

Su semblante se endurece y tu aprietas la cadena con fuerza, entregándosela, desdichado por esa noche.

— Ten, dásela a ella, a mi ya no me puedes comprar

— Peter... — intenta tomarte un brazo, pero tú ya te aprendiste todas las acotaciones de la obra

— Es un lindo detalle, pero hay cosas que tú mugroso dinero no pueden arreglar, entiéndelo de una puta vez Anthony

— No lo voy a arreglar así, quiero estar contigo, vamos a intentarlo los dos y...

— ¿Y que? Te vas a comportar como el hombre más perfecto del mundo, me llevaras a todos lados y me vas a presumir, pero tú y yo ya sabemos que no soportas esa actitud de buen samaritano y después de unos meses, cuando vuelva a creer en ti, harás lo mismo, y me vas a traicionar, y así será una y otra vez

Casi logras escuchar como sus lágrimas ensucian sus mejillas, y quieres acunarlas, pero en su lugar, luchas contra el impulso, y te quedas quiero y férreo en tu postura.

— Y ya estoy cansado Anthony, ya no puedo con esto, así que te doy la oportunidad de ser libre y acostarse con quién se te de la maldita gana, sin remordimientos ni reclamos ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Te tiembla el labio, pero se sintió tan bien decirlo por fin, que no te acobardas.

— Te quiero más a ti, Peter

— Pues vaya manera demostrarlo

Ese último comentario es suficiente para encender la furia, y en sus ojos se arremolinaron torbellinos de cólera.

— Oh vaya ¡Lo dice el que también se ha estado revolcando con ese hijo de puta!

— ¿Y tú querías que me quedara dentro de casa llorando tu pérdida mientras te acostabas con otra mujer? Al menos lo mío fue después de que me dejaras y sin mierdas ni mentiras sobre un matrimonio disfuncional

— Pensé que me amabas — replicó, y tú ahogaste el llanto de otra retahíla de reclamos.

— Lo hacia, lo hago, pero mi vida no puede depender de ti cómo tu maldito ego quiere

— No es como yo quiero yo... — un colapso era previsible, tenía la cara enrojecida y el buen temple que lo caracterizaba se había perdido — te necesito, más que a nada, necesito saber que alguien me ama, que estás a mi lado, y lamento si te lastimé, pero es la única forma en la que aprendí a amar

— Yo necesitaba a mi esposo — batallaste por retener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil, sin embargo, ya perdió relevancia, necesitas decirle, necesitas gritarle, necesitas reclamarle todo lo que no podías — ¿Y que hacías? Te encerrabas en tu taller o te la vivías en juntas, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, ¿Te diste cuenta que los últimos meses juntos apenas y hablábamos?

— Yo lo hacía por ti, para darte todo lo que te mereces, tener una buena casa y una buena vida, estabilidad, y que a ti nunca te faltará nada.

— ¡¿Y yo cuando te pedí eso!? Yo solo te quería a ti

Observaste atemorizado, como se acercaba a pasos rápidos y peligrosos, dañando su carácter, ahora relleno de ira voraz y una evidente dificultad para discernir lo que está bien de lo que está mal, contigo, casi listo para un golpe. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso te sorprende y te arrincona contra el muro más cercano para estamparse en tu boca.

Tu también estás sumergido en la caliente espuma de la impotencia y la furia, pero lo aceptas en tu lengua, transmitiéndole todo el dolor con el que te acuchilló, en mordidas violentas y famélicas, con una insensata búsqueda de lastimarlo, por lo menos en el exterior.

Todavía lloras, y gritas contra sus labios de frustración, no se detienen sin embargo, y por esta vez sientes que a quien le estás siendo infiel, es a Quentin no a él.

Te empotra contra la superficie y te retuerces ante su toque, vagamente te escuchas gemir, y prestas atención a como te pregunta si Beck podía ponerte así. La respuesta era afirmativa, pero decidiste no revelarlo, y dejar que trabajara en tu cuello con diligencia.

Sabes que está mal, sabes que te convertiste en ese personaje bellaco que odias, pero lo extrañaste por tanto tiempo que lo dejas estar un momento más, quieres arañarlo y golpearlo, quieres escupirle en la cara convertirlo en escoria, pero disfrutas tanto de esa ansiada descarga de adrenalina y riesgo que no te detienes, aunado a la satisfacción de saber que aún te desea.

Probablemente es el encuentro sucio y desenfrenado que encabezaría tu lista de manoseaos épicos desde el matrimonio, te duele que sea así, que sea a punto de tomar rumbos distintos, pero por hoy intentas no sobre pensarlo.

De pronto, dice algo que te rompe el corazón en cientos de vulnerables pedazos.

— Ya no quiero dinero Peter, ¡A la mierda los millones! Te quiero a ti, esta vez dejaré de contar billetes y empezaré a contar las estrellas contigo

Te rompe porque está tan confiado de sus palabras, al tanto de que no puede sostenerlas.

Él no dejará a Pepper, y tú dudas que sea benéfica una milésima oportunidad. Se negará a desatar el cordón que te tiene encadenado a él, pero tú sabes que sus palabras son falacias indiscriminadas.

No eras ese ser con el encanto para cambiar a la bestia. 


End file.
